


Nurturing Nature

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, F/F, Late in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are more similar than they know.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Nurturing Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Xena/Gabrielle, The Empress.

Gabrielle is a nurturer, Xena has noticed over the years. Gabrielle’s first choice of weapon is always words, not a blade, and she’ll always defend those who need defending. She would be a beautiful mother, as she was with both Hope and Eve before the gods snatched those fleeting experiences away. Sometimes Xena wishes she could give Gabrielle the quiet but fulfilling life she deserves. Sometimes she wishes she could settle down with Gabrielle and make a permanent home. But as Gabrielle is quick to remind her, they both made their choice. They both decided on this life of adventure.

Xena is a nurturer, Gabrielle notices after years together. It isn’t obvious, for who would think it possible of a warrior princess, the Destroyer of Nations? But Xena no longer picks up a sword for the sake of violence. She fights to preserve rather than destroy lives. She has a maternal side, as Gabrielle has seen when she has risked her life to save other people’s children. Sometimes Gabrielle wishes they could stay in one place and build a home together. But she knows the path they’ve chosen lets them do more good than any other life they could have.


End file.
